


Żegnajcie nam dziś, puchate loth-koty

by Nichiko



Series: Śpiewnik Galaktyczny [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hiszpańskie dziewczyny, Jaki statek taka szanta, Loth-koty, Piosenki, Wcale nie nudzi mi się na zajęciach, i loth-wilki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Kolejna z serii przeróbek, ta otwiera serię Galaktyczne Szanty :)Za kim mogą tęsknić Rebelianci? Oczywiście, że za loth-kotami.





	Żegnajcie nam dziś, puchate loth-koty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideEmperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Żegnajcie nam dziś, Hiszpańskie dziewczyny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335640) by Nieznany. 



> Dla Nel, która też lubi zawodzić :)

Żegnajcie nam dziś, puchate loth-koty,  
żegnajcie nam dziś, marzenia ze snu,  
do bazy na Yavin już ruszać nam pora  
lecz kiedyś na pewno wrócimy tu znów.  
Heja!

Ref.: I puch waszych łap, lothalskie kociny,  
w nadprzestrzeni gdzieś nam będzie się śnił.  
Na knuciu rebelii znów spełzną godziny,  
wspomnienie futr waszych przysporzy nam sił.  
Heja! 

Niedługo ujrzymy świątynie Massasi  
i pola lądowisk wśród bagien i wzgórz,  
A-wingi stojące gdzieś przy lądowisku...  
Odpalać silniki najwyższy czas już!  
Heja!

Ref. ...

A potem otuli nas szum nadprzestrzeni,  
współrzędne wprowadzi w komp astrodroid.  
I nudzić się będziem nim gdzieś wyskoczymy,  
ktoś znowu opowie o loth-wilku mit.  
Heja!

Ref. ...

Po drodze spotkamy gdzieś gwiezdny niszczyciel  
i znów skok w nadprzestrzeń, choć pali się bak.  
Niewiele zostało z eskadry x-wingów –  
skuteczność i szybkość to rebelii znak.  
(W słabych czasach dla rebelii śpiewano:  
Lecz kiedyś i po nas zostanie sam wrak).


End file.
